1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feeding control method of a medium feeding apparatus which feeds a medium from a roll body around which the medium is wound and the medium feeding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for a printer which includes rotatable holders that hold a roll body around which a medium is wound, a transportation driving roller that pulls and feeds the medium from the roll body, a roll motor that rotates the roll body via the rotatable holders so that the medium is fed from the roll body, and a PF motor that drives the transportation driving roller, a medium feeding control method controlling the roll motor so that tension applied to the medium between the roll body and the transportation driving roller becomes equal to or lower than a predetermined value is known. In such a medium feeding control method, in a state in which the medium is loosened, a roll load which is a load needed to rotate the roll body when the roll body is rotated at an arbitrary speed is obtained by respectively measuring loads of the roll motor when being driven so as to rotate the roll body at low speed and high speed (refer to JP-A-2009-256095).
However, in such a printer, the roll load may not be stable during feeding the medium, and for example, changes during feeding the medium in a case in which the roll body is eccentric. Changing of the roll load causes changing of the tension which is applied to the medium between the roll body and the transportation driving roller in every feeding operation.